Changes in the Heart
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Lucy's idea of romance had always included Natsu, but now she thought differently now that Lisanna was back. She decided to ignore the heartbreak , but that apparently wasn't the best way to deal with it, according to certain female members of the guild. It's a match-making heaven for Mirajane. LucyxSting! Sticy! Sequel will be up as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Boyfriend

**Hii! This would be my very first Fairy Tail Fanfic! Yes I'm still working on "Your Attention" and I will try to update that ASAP as well. I'm almost finished with the 12th chapter:)**

**Anyways hope you like this. just another random idea for a fanfic that popped into my mind x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: The Perfect Boyfriend

Lucy wasn't one to think so much about love, romance, or boys in general, with the exception of the novels she writes. She has never had a boyfriend and wasn't even thinking of having one until recently. It wasn't exactly her idea, more like the other girls' idea. More like, their ideas.

The stellar mage only noticed her feelings for her dragon slayer friend when Mirajane's younger sister had returned to Earthland with them from Edolas. It was only to be expected that Natsu and Lisanna would spend time to bond with each other, but it would seem that the more time they spend together, the greater the distance between Lucy and Natsu. It even came to the point when the spirit mage would take on missions alone. Lisanna had taken her place in Fairy Tail's strongest team.

At first she shrugged it off, understanding that her former teammates were a lot closer to Lisanna compared to her. They practically grew up together, while she, on the other hand has only been in Fairy Tail for less than a year. Although there was a pang of sorrow that seems to crawl in her heart and mind when she slept alone at night, she made sure no one would notice it the next morning. She was still not used to not having Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy crashing at her place.

Almost two months after the tournament between the guilds, Natsu walked in the doors of the guild with the said take-over mage, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Lucy watched, unable to move, as Natsu announced to the guild members that he and Lisanna were officially together. Lucy felt as if a single knife stabbed her heart repeatedly. She quickly turned away and excused herself from the bar and left the guild.

Mirajane waved goodbye to Lucy without a smile. She knew how Lucy felt about the ever so dense Natsu, and it was pretty obvious that Natsu had a thing for Lucy. What she didn't understand is why Natsu is suddenly with her younger sister. As much as she loves her sister, she has always been in favor of Lucy and Natsu being together.

That night Lucy spent half the time trying to convince herself that what she was feeling would soon come to an end, but the very image of Natsu and Lisanna together shattered the already broken pieces of her heart to even more tiny fragments. After drowning herself in tears, Lucy finally fell asleep, but only to wake up a few hours later, early in the morning.

Giving up on the thoughts of getting any more sleep, she took a shower, skipping breakfast, and made her way to the guild. She wasn't surprised to find that half the guild members were scattered on the floor, dead drunk from possibly celebrating the newest couple.

"Good morning Lucy," she was greeted with a warm smile by Mirajane as she made her way to the bar.

"Morning Mira," Lucy smiled, having practiced countless times in front of her bathroom mirror. "Everyone sure seems like they had a blast last night." She couldn't help but frown at the thought of the main reason why a party was held in the first place.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that," Lucy inched away from Mirajane she felt a dark aura suddenly surround the guild's poster girl. "Lucy, don't be upset about Natsu. He's just really dense. Lucy, I think you and Gray make a really cute couple."

Lucy was about to run away when she felt two small hands hold on to her arm, "Lu-chan! I think you and Loke would make a great couple!" Lucy's jaw fell open as her blue-haired best friend pushed her back to the bar and sat her on the stool. She was afraid, but even more so when she saw the sparkle in Mirajane's eyes. Lucy knew she was planning something that involved her almost non-existent love life.

"What are you girls talking about?" the three girls turned to Cana, who was finishing up drinking another barrel of beer. "You ladies couldn't be more wrong. If Lucy needs a boyfriend to get over the pink idiot, it has to be Laxus."

Lucy slammed her head on the bar table as the three girls argued about who was best suited to be her boyfriend. She could care less about getting a boyfriend, and she could simply do what she does best: Ignore the pain until it goes away. What she didn't understand is why the girls suddenly took an interest in her love life. It was no surprise that Mirajane would eventually continue her matchmaking habit, but as for the other two…it was still a mystery.

"Juvia also thinks that Lucy would look great together with Gray-sama," the three girls and Lucy turned to Juvia, who had just walked in. Surprise and shock clear on their faces. They watched as she strode towards them, her blue hair that was usually curled at the ends was simply let loose in waves. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia truly did love Gray-sama, but Lyon-sama, he…" There was a tint of pink on her cheeks and hearts dancing in her eyes, as she talked about how they ended up getting together last night.

Lucy could only smile and congratulate the water mage, trying desperately to forget about love or anything that reminded her of Natsu. There were so many couples in the guild: Natsu and Lisanna, Cana and Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman, Happy and Carla, Wendy and Romeo, Erza and Jellal, even Levy and Gajeel (Although, they still try to hide their feelings for one another).

"I remember I have a few errands to do. I'll see you guys later!" Lucy waved goodbye to the girls as she walked away. Frustration and disappointment on their faces due to their failed attempt at invading Lucy's love life.

* * *

He watched as his friends looked around the shops, while he on the other hand sat on the roof of a building. He wondered if Magnolia was always like this; vendors, food stands, and a lot of people on the streets. It seemed to the observer as if it was the time of the year for the city's festivities.

"Oi, Sting! Aren't coming down from there? There's lots of food!" The blond-haired dragon slayer looked down to his exceed partner, Lector. In his little paws was a grilled fish, joy plastered on his face.

"Nah. Why are we here anyway? Isn't that stupid guild Fairy Tail in this city? I've had about enough of their idiotic faces from the tournament," Sting recalled the events from the tournament. The strongest guild was never decided after having been disrupted by the Eclipse plan. At that thought, he remembered the Celestial spirit mage that was put through pain and torture, not just by Sabertooth's Minerva, but from the Eclipse plan as well. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Sting decided against walking on the streets, but he eventually jumped down, landing on the solid, concrete ground. He looked around, trying to locate his three teammates. Rogue was nowhere to be found, the same for Frosh and Lector. With so many people around, it was difficult for him to track them through scent.

The dragon slayer fought through a large crowd, trying to worm his way out. As soon as he pushed past the group of people, he felt his body push another, "Ouch. Oww," He looked down to find the blond stellar mage rubbing her sore bottom, muttering about how people don't seem to look at where they are going. Sting felt heat rising to his face at the sight before him.

Lucy was on her hands and knees, but one hand was rubbing her bottom. She was making her way to the bookstore when someone had carelessly bumped into her, causing her to land on the hard ground on her ass. She looked up, only to be surprised to see who had bumped into her. One of Sabertooth's third generation dragon slayers was standing before her. He was partially covering his face with one hand. She stood up, "What? Do I smell bad or something?"

Sting looked at the Fairy Tail mage with bewilderment and astonishment, "You know, normally, people would ask for an apology first." He made sure to keep his hand on his face to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

Lucy stood up and scoffed, "Whatever. What are you doing here anyways?" She eyed the dragon slayer, his blond hair in its usual spikes, his chest and defined abs exposed, as were the muscles on his shoulders and arms.

Sting was too busy examining the female in front of him to notice she was doing the same. Her chest and ass seem to stand out more than anything else. Her clothes were tight, exposing and hugging the curves on her body. Her golden hair was longer than before from what he could remember. "Beats me. Rogue dragged me here."

"Tell me you're not planning on attacking Fairy Tail," Lucy instinctively reached for her keys, ready for an attack.

"We're not planning on attacking Fairy Tail," there was a hint of humor and mockery in his voice. Lucy scowled at him. She didn't find it amusing at all.

"Lucy, there you are!" The two blond mages looked behind Lucy. Mirajane was out of breath, her head lowered, and hands on her bent knees. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she didn't notice the Sabertooth mage standing behind Lucy.

"I'm sorry Mira. What is it? Is something wrong?" Lucy's scowl change into a worried expression.

"Ah, no. The girls just want to discuss operation get Natsu super jealous until he confesses his feelings for you or until you get over him, A.K.A Operation GNSJUHCHFFYOUYGOH." Lucy's face turned tomato red, realizing that what Mirajane said was heard by Sting. She turned to him; he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I-it's nothing like that! Y-you see I uhh," Lucy waved her hands in front of her, trying to deny what Mirajane had said, but it was obvious it was too late; the smirk on his lips wouldn't leave.

Sting couldn't help but smirk. The Celestial spirit mage had developed feelings for the pink-haired idiot of a dragon slayer and she was trying to make him jealous. From his observations from the tournament, it was all too obvious that Natsu had feeling for her as well. It would seem that the fire dragon slayer, oblivious to Lucy's emotions, had found someone else. Without hesitating, the dragon slayer placed an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

It was at that moment that Mirajane looked up to find Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe holding onto their Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes sparkled in delight. "Lucy, that's perfect! You and Sting together!"

**Read and Review and Review please:)**

**Reviews inspire me to write more:D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Members

**Hii peopples! Thankyou so much for the reviews! I'm having a bit of a writer's block on my other story, but hopefully i get some new inspiration for that! The pairing is still undecided but it all depends on who you guys want to end up together!**

**I hope you like this chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 2: New Members

Lucy stepped out of the shower, not bothering to get dressed, and walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She no longer had to pause and make sure no one was invading her room. That ship had sailed ever since Lisanna took her place in Natsu's team.

She sat on the edge of her bed, not certain whether to enjoy the silence, or feel lonely without the presence of her old teammates. She had to admit that she missed all the arguments, she missed Erza, Gray, and Happy going through her drawers of "unusual" underwear, and most of all, she missed Natsu; how he would always ending up sharing the bed with her and how he would attack her kitchen, leaving her fridge completely empty.

"Don't you look comfortable," Surprised, Lucy turned around, part of her hoping to find Natsu, but instead she saw Sting smirking at her as he entered through her window. She watched, stunned, as he made his way to her sofa and sat down. "Nice place you got."

"What are you doing here?" the stellar mage stood up, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the door, "There's a door you know? What is it with dragon slayers going through windows?" The last question she muttered more to herself than to the blond dragon slayer.

Sting looked at her with a confused expression, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged off the last question and took a second look at the woman standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed, pushing up her already large breasts. He felt the blood rush to his face when he realized that she had nothing but a towel on. He coughed, "Do you always dress like that in your house? And your friend told me where you live."

Lucy, after processing his question in her mind, shrieked. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out items of clothing before making her way into the bathroom once more. She shut the door and got dressed, "Why would she tell you where I live?" Her voice was slightly muffled by the door.

Sting couldn't help but smile, "Beats me. Besides I still don't know where Rogue and the others are, so I need a place to crash until then." He watched her walk out of the bathroom, now wearing a green, lacy, mini, nightgown. It was slightly see through, enough so he could tell she was wearing spandex shorts underneath. Once again, the stellar mage managed to make the tough, and considered to be dangerous, dragon slayer blush.

Lucy sighed, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. She knew there was no point in arguing, he had already won the moment he stepped through her window. Groaning, she reached for one of her pillows and threw it at Sting, "You are sleeping on the couch got it?"

The dragon slayer watched as the stellar mage laid on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. He shifted his position and faced the white wall of the ceiling, somewhat thankful that Mirajane had given him Lucy's address. It was that morning that Mirajane had pushed the two blonds to get together. He recalled the memory of that day.

* * *

Mirajane's eyed sparkled with delight at the sight of Sting and Lucy together. She had so many options to choose from when it came to Lucy's "perfect" boyfriend, but not once did she ever think of Sting Eucliffe. She had to admit that he was the perfect choice. He, not only was a member of a rival guild, but he was also Natsu's top rival, right next to Gray. "Lucy, that's perfect! You and Sting together!" A wide smile formed on her lips.

Sting, having somewhat an understanding to what was going on, held Lucy tightly, his arm placed around her shoulder. Surprisingly, the stellar mage wasn't struggling, seemingly frozen in place at what the take-over mage had said. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes grew wide. "Mira! I don't think it's such a good…"

"I agree. Don't you think we look great as a couple?" Sting cut off Lucy's remark, and winked at her. He seemed to do that quite often to the Fairy Tail mage just to see the heat rising to her cheeks. He didn't quite comprehend as to why, but he made it so his excuse was all for the amusement. "I wouldn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend."

Mirajane interjected, "You can't pretend. If you're going to be Lucy's boyfriend, why does it have to be pretend? After all, no one in Fairy Tail would want our dear Lucy Hearfilia's first boyfriend to be just pretend. Sting, ask Lucy to be your girlfriend right now."

The two blond mages looked at each other, both had slight tint of pink on their cheeks. Sting, who never really took orders from anyone, shockingly did as he was told. He held Lucy's hands in his, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?"

He more muttered the words, but it was enough to make the take-over mage squeal in delight, "Now say yes Lucy."

Lucy couldn't bring herself to say no, after watching Mirajane barely constrain the happiness she felt. She knew how guilty she would feel if she let her friend down, "Uhh…Yes?" Her answer came out more as a question.

Mirajane let out a small _eeek_ and held onto Lucy's arm, "You two are officially together! Imagine what Natsu would do or say!" Both Sting and Lucy were still somewhat confused as to what just went on. If one were to be a bystander of the whole scene, it would look as if a wedding ceremony had just taken place.

Lucy looked down, her hands still held by Sting's hands. She didn't pull away, noticing the warmth emanating from them. Although she could feel the blush coming, the contact alone felt right to her. Noticing the look Mirajane gave her; she quickly pulled away and excused herself, saying that she had more errands to do.

Sting could only watch his new girlfriend walk away. "Sting-kun please take care of our Lucy," Mirajane gave him a genuine smile. "You wouldn't want to have to face an entire guild if you hurt her, right?" Sting quickly nodded. This would be the first time he was truly afraid, being threatened by the she-devil of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy woke up, the morning sun has yet to rise, but she felt…well…great. It would be the first time, after months, that she was finally able to sleep soundly. She smiled and decided that she might as well get up and go to the guild. To her surprise however, she felt a weight on her waist holding her down. She turned to her side only to meet the muscled torso of her boyfriend. Trying to hold back a scream, she looked up to find that he was awake, his eyes meeting hers, a smirk curling at his lips.

The idea of having a boyfriend was still new to her. She was still not used to having Sting as her boyfriend. Although they never even wanted it to happen, but the idea itself, especially with Sting, she couldn't deny that she didn't mind it at all. Immediately stopping her train of thought after realizing what just crossed her mind, Lucy tried to push him away. "What do you think you're doing? I told you to sleep on the couch!"

Sting shrugged, "It was uncomfortable, and besides, you didn't seem to mind at all that I slept next to you. You were holding on to me all night. You were even smiling," the smirked returned on his lips when she saw her blush. "Anyways," he continued, finally pulling away from her and getting up, "I'm going to go look for Rogue, Lector, and Frosh. It's okay if you miss me babe," With one last wink at her, he jumped out the window.

Lucy was blushing furiously. Her face resembled that of a ripe, red, tomato. Trying desperately to forget what just happened; she quickly washed her face, ate a quick breakfast and walked to the guild.

She entered through the large guild doors. There were unexpectedly quite a few guild members already drinking to their hearts' content, while others paced around the request board, looking for jobs. Momentarily forgetting what happened earlier, she noticed that Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna were gathered around a single table.

"Good morning Lucy!" Lucy turned to Mirajane, who was half yelling, and gave her the I-need-to-know-what-happened-last-night look. Sighing in defeat, she made her way to the bar.

"Yo Lucy," before reaching her destination, she turned to Gray, who had nothing but his boxers on.

Not surprised by his appearance Lucy greeted the ice-mage, "Morning Gray. Did you need something?" He motioned for her to walk to the table, which she did, trying hard to ignore the rose-haired dragon slayer, whose arm was currently holding onto Lisanna's waist.

"Just haven't seen you at all that much lately. We wondered what happened to you." Lucy wasn't sure whether to feel irritated or glad that they finally took notice of her.

"Yeah, where have you been Lucy?" Natsu's voice seems to strike a chord within Lucy, her anger building up inside her. She couldn't look him in the eyes; it just wasn't the same as before.

Thankfully, Mirajane managed to steal her away from the group before she could break down in front of them. "Lucy, come on. You can't possibly make me wait any longer. What happened?" she eagerly asked the Celestial spirit mage while dragging her to the bar.

Natsu's ears perked up at the tone of excitement of Mirajane's voice, "Lisanna, what's with your sister? She seems too excited about Lucy being here doesn't she?" He looked over to the two mages who were clearly gossiping about who knows what. It would be the first time in months that he had actually gotten a closer look at Lucy. Her hair was longer than it had been before, but there was something about her. Maybe it was the dark circles under her eyes that clearly shows lack of sleep, or maybe it was the way she moves around him. Still uncertain if she was avoiding him or not, but it was obvious she was distancing herself from the group. He really had no say in the matter; it was her decision after all.

"I don't really know. She's been like that ever since yesterday," Lisanna glanced at her sister, who was pulling Lucy to the bar. She couldn't help but feel envious that Mirajane seems a lot closer to Lucy than ever before.

Mirajane unintentionally forcefully pushed Lucy to sit down on a stool. Quickly making her way into the bar and grabbing a glass of iced orange juice, which she handed to the blond mage, she stood across from her, curiosity building up with each passing second, "Well?" It was clear that something did happen to Lucy and her new boyfriend, the girl was crimson red in the face.

"Now, now, Mirajane, was it? You could at least wait for me to get here before asking my girlfriend about what happened last night," a few things happened all at once the moment Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosh stepped inside the guild with Makarov. Lucy nearly passed out at the realization of the different interpretations of what Sting had meant, Mirajane's eyes shone brighter than a light ray hitting the surface of a diamond, Natsu, Gray, and all the males in the guild were on attack mode, and all the females were giving Lucy a penetrating and questioning look the moment Sting had spoken the word "girlfriend."

Before anyone could make a sudden move, Makarov cleared his throat, "Everyone, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosh are now members of Fairy Tail. Do not, and I repeat, do not cause any trouble for them and welcome them with warm hospitality."

**Read and Review and Review and Review some more please!:)**

**Thankyou! Let me know which pairing: NaLu or StiCy (NatsuxLucy or StingxLucy)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry

**Here's chapter three! I've added a little bit of a twist in the end of this chapter, but this fanfic will be focused mainly on Lucy's lovelife xD**

**I'm still trying to find a good way to end chapter 12 of "Your Attention" still having somewhat of a writer's block DX**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as well and thankyou for the reviews! Many people want Sticy and others want Nalu. don't worry she's gunna have to end up with one of them in the end right? ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 3: Rivalry

Natsu gritted his teeth, part of him wanting to question Lucy at what Sting had meant by "girlfriend," and the other wanted to beat the blond dragon slayer to a pulp. Another part of him wanted to believe that those words were a lie. Lucy couldn't possibly go out with a member of Sabertooth. Especially not with one who laughed at her after being tortured into unconsciousness by Minerva. Then again, she was unconscious, there was no way she could've seen the amusement in their faces. Then there was a part of him that wanted to grab Lucy by the arm and take her far away from the guild, where no one, especially not Sting, could touch her.

The rose-haired mage's mind was in a jumble. There was a strange, sudden emotion that was surfacing; one that he recognized he felt back at the tournament when he saw Lucy, seemingly lifeless, her body bruised and beaten. It was the same sudden urge for revenge, the need to protect her. He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he was certain there was no way he would let Sting get his hands on Lucy.

"What the hell are they doing here?" he made a move to attack, but was halted by Makarov. The man held up a small hand before Natsu could attack, his eyes closed.

"Natsu, I just told you to welcome them. They are new members of Fairy Tail. Anyone who wishes to be a part of this guild deserves a chance, and these four are no exception to that." He motioned for them to enter.

"But Master!" there were complaints and protests coming largely from the men. Makarov ignored them, and made his way to the second floor of the building. The women, who were more mature compared to the men, rushed to the Lucy, whose face was glowing a dark shade of red.

"Lu-chan is it true you're going out with him?" Levy pointed to the blond dragon slayer, who was making his way towards them.

The girls watched as he placed and arm around Lucy, her already red face turned a darker shade after Sting had moved his face to the base of her neck, his nose slightly brushing against it. She felt him breathe in, "Ah I can't ever get use to how great you smell babe."

Sting could swear he heard jaws dropping, the girls squealing and gasping, whether from excitement or surprise he wasn't sure. He did, however, make sure to look at his rival, Natsu, who was clenching his hands into fists, and smirked his way. "How dare you…Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Fire began to emerge on the pink-haired dragon slayer's hands, but he was held back by Lisanna, who was telling him that it was none of his business if Lucy was dating Sting or not.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the guild decided that it was best to accept the new members. Questions were then thrown at Lucy and Sting from every angle.

* * *

Natsu made his way outside, his anger becoming greater with each step. The image of Sting and Lucy burned into his once coherent mind. Once again, he questioned himself as to why he was becoming overly protective of his friend. That was why. She was his friend. There was no way he would ever let his friend get hurt by Sabertooth again. He only cared because Lucy was a close friend.

"N-Natsu!" The fire mage stopped walking and turned to meet his girlfriend. He supposed he must've been walking faster than normal because she was breathing heavily just from trying to catch up to him. "Natsu, why did you have to act that way? You don't have to protect Lucy anymore. Sting can protect her now."

Her words struck a blow to him. His eyes grew wide after processing every word she said. He no longer had to protect Lucy, because she had Sting. Is Sting stronger than him? Is that why Lucy chose him? Was he so strong that Natsu can't compare? Natsu shook his head. _Wait? Chose him over me? What the hell am I thinking? I only think of her as friend. That's why I have Lisanna._

"Natsu are you okay?" His mind came back to its senses at Lisanna's voice. She was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

The dragon slayer pondered for a moment, which was rather unusual, "I can't let him. He hurt her before, Lisanna. I mean Sabertooth did! They tortured her! I can't let someone who laughed at her while she was in pain protect her!" Without realizing it, Natsu's voice was becoming more of a yell after each word. He didn't understand why the image of Lucy and Sting bothered him so much and he wasn't so sure anymore whether the argument was actually about Lucy's safety.

He began to walk back to the guild, "Natsu where are you going?" Lisanna was upset. It was evident in her voice.

"I'm going to take Lucy back. I'm going to make sure she sticks with us, and away from that bastard."

Lisanna bit her lower lip in frustration. She knew exactly how Natsu felt about Lucy; he was just too oblivious when it came to emotions, "Are you forgetting Natsu? You were the one who practically pushed her away from the team. Do you honestly believe she's going to return to you, after you treated her like she meant nothing at all? What, do you plan on throwing me out now too?" she knew she was going too far, but she would do anything to be with Natsu.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, "What? No. Lisanna I could never do that to you." He sighed in defeat, "Y-you're right. Sting can protect Lucy now. I don't have to…"

* * *

After what seemed like a never ending questionnaire, Lucy had finally managed to escape the crowd of curious Fairy Tail members. She strolled towards her home, stepping at the edge of the street, near the water. She had summoned Plue earlier, but he eventually got tired and returned to the spirit world. There were so many questions thrown at her, but Sting was the one who answered straightforwardly. He even complimented Mirajane on her matchmaking skills.

She took a deep breath, unsure whether she could keep up what with all the crazy things she didn't know would be part of a relationship. She was in a relationship where she didn't have any feelings towards her partner. Attraction, yes. It was definitely there. Sting was handsome, and as an added bonus, his body was well built, his muscles defined. Any girl in their right mind would immediately be attracted to the blond dragon slayer. What was lacking was the emotional attraction, right? Lucy didn't feel anything for Sting, at least not yet.

She pulled out the non-magical key in her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by her boyfriend, who was busy stuffing his mouth with the food in her refrigerator. Out of instinct, and habit, she screamed and kicked him right in the abdomen with a great amount of force.

"What the hell was that about?!" he asked, confusion plastered on his face. He had landed against one of her writing tables, causing papers to fly everywhere.

Lucy, having realized what just happened rushed to the dragon slayer. With slight opposition, she removed his top clothing, and examined the pinkish, purplish bruise that formed, "I'm so sorry Sting. I didn't mean to," Her hand brushed against the bruise. Sting, fully aware of their position, blushed. Lucy was on all fours again, one of his legs between hers, one hand supporting some weight, while the other examined the bruise on his abdomen. He slightly flinched at the touch.

After Lucy apologized for the 20th time, and after assuring her that he was fine, Sting looked up at the worried stellar mage. Her chocolate brown eyes only inches from his, were focused on the aching bruise. Who knew the girl could manage to hurt the dragon slayer? He inwardly laughed at the notion. He noticed how strands of her hair clung to her face, her lips were slightly parted. "Lucy…"

Lucy adjusted herself and slightly moved her head to face Sting only to realize that it was the wrong move to make. Her lips met his surprisingly soft lips. Both their eyes grew wide, filled with shock and surprise. Trying to register what was happening, she was even more surprised when Sting began moved his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do, the way Sting brushed his lips against hers urged her to kiss back. It was all new to her. Closing her eyes, she did what she thought was the least likely event to occur in her relationship with Sting, she kissed him back.

"Oi! Lucy…" The couple broke apart at the sound of Natsu's voice. They turned to him. He had gone through the open window. His eyes were wide, anger evident within them. Flames were beginning to surround his body, "What the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?!"

* * *

Levy couldn't help but sigh. _Are all male dragon slayers as dense as Natsu?_ She glanced at the iron dragon slayer who was busy trying to get Lily, Lector, and Frosh to battle each other.

She had felt bad for her best friend, who was in love with the fire dragon slayer, and had been talked into Mirajane's plan to find Lucy a boyfriend who will help Natsu realize his feelings for the stellar mage. She was certain that they had chosen Gray, but Mirajane announced that there had been a change of plans. What the script mage didn't expect was the blond third generation dragon slayer.

She felt somewhat envious of her best friend. Giggling to herself, she had noticed the blush that was on Lucy's face throughout the entire time Sting was with her. Even before he had walked in, the blush already made its way to her cheeks. _Lu-chan seems to like Sting a lot._ She took another emphasized breath, "I wish he would at least pay attention to me, but not as some bookworm." Her lips formed a pout, her eyes still focused on Gajeel.

"Levy-chan, why don't you go confess to him?" Levy felt a shiver run up her spine. Mirajane had been watching her watch Gajeel with dreamy eyes.

"W-what? N-no. I couldn't…" Levy whispered, stuttering. She knew whatever confession she would throw the iron mage's way, he would only interpret it in a whole different way. The same had unfortunately happened to her best friend.

"The maybe, we should try a different tactic," fear shrouded Levy. There was a glint in Mirajane's eyes as they scanned the room. She stopped her eyes landing on a certain dark haired third generation dragon slayer.

**Natsu vs. Sting and Gajeel vs. Rogue :O it was a random idea that crossed my mind :p **

**Read and Review and Review :D**

**Your reviews have inspired me and they still do!:) Please look forward to the next chapters. **

**Thankyou!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

**One again thankyou for all the reviews. I love all the different opinions and reactions to this story x) I have such great ideas for future chapters, unfortunately, im still having a writer's block for the other story DX**

**And yes I read chapter 294 and it was awesome! xD Rooting for Natsu and Gajeel! aha x)**

**and One more question, I was thinking of changing the rating of this story to M, but that all depends on what you readers are more comfortable with. let me know if you'd like for it to stay rated T or if you would like for it to change to M. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 4: Emotions

Lucy carefully placed bandages around Sting's arms and torso. She was more than disappointed at what the two dragon slayers had done. They had fought, in what seemed to be a fight to the death in her home. It was only a miracle that the building did not collapse, but her furniture, including her bed were destroyed. Not only were her things damaged, but both Sting and Natsu were bruised and beaten.

After patching up her boyfriend, she turned to the fire dragon slayer, and began to assist him in covering his wounds. He was frowning, frequently glaring at Sting, who had nothing but a smirk on his face.

"Natsu, explain to me again why you attacked Sting," Lucy gave both of them an intense glare. She was more confused than ever before. Was Natsu only being protective as a friend or was he actually jealous? "Honestly, this isn't a battlefield. This is my home. I'm very disappointed in both of you."

Natsu could only look at the stellar mage. He felt guilty for partially destroying her home. He hadn't meant to, but the sight of Sting and Lucy lip locking had been too much for him. He would've assumed that Sting had forced himself on Lucy, but she was kissing back. "I'm sorry Luce. I just don't like the idea of you and him together."

"I'm still here you know. You got a problem with my relationship with Lucy, just deal with it," Lucy could feel the headache coming as the two male mages began a verbal argument. She gave Sting a quick look that clearly told him to stop, which he did obediently.

After covering the two dragon slayers up with bandages, she took a deep breath. She already knew what to do. She had to go on a few missions just to get enough money, not just for her rent, but for repairing and replacing the damaged items in her home. "I think it's best that you two leave. I'm going to the guild to find a job."

Natsu was the first to stand up, "Lucy, you're going with us right?" The stellar mage paused at the question. She didn't expect for him to ask her to return. "You know you, me, Erza, Gray, Happy, and…Lisanna." Lucy could only hold back the emotions that were resurfacing. She couldn't return to them. It was hard enough to stay in the same room with the fire mage, especially when Lisanna was around, but to expect for her to be able to go on missions with them would be too much an expectation.

Sting carefully stood up, watching Natsu try to convince Lucy to return to their team. The fact that they both cared for each other was obvious. Natsu was looking at her with longing and want, but the Celestial spirit mage was looking away, her eyes beginning to water, but she was trying to hold them back. The White dragon slayer felt a sudden burning inside him. The feeling completely unknown, but he knew he was mad. He was upset at the way Lucy would react to his words and actions.

After a few minutes of observation and silence, Sting made his way to his girlfriend, "Lucy, I'll go with you on those jobs. You, me, and Lector, and maybe even Rogue and Frosh; after all, I am partly at fault as to how your things got destroyed." He chuckled softly. Lucy merely nodded her head and asked them both to leave her be for a while. She didn't turn to look as they jumped out her window.

* * *

Sting could feel the heat emanating from the fire dragon slayer that was walking near him. He had decided to make his way back to the guild and wait for Lucy, but didn't expect his rival to go the same way. There was tension in the air around the two. People in their way would move just to avoid the possibility of a fight.

Just before they reached the guild, Natsu tightened his hands into fists, "I won't let you have her." It was a more a promise and a warning.

The white dragon slayer laughed, "Aren't you a little too late Natsu-san? She's already mine. Don't tell me you've forgotten that you have a girlfriend." Natsu couldn't lie to himself. He had indeed forgotten about Lisanna from the moment he entered Lucy's home, but he couldn't admit it out loud.

"I haven't forgotten. Lucy is a close friend and I won't let someone like you have her. I'm only doing what a friend is supposed to do," Natsu couldn't help but explain himself.

Sting smirked. If Natsu was that dense then just maybe he had a chance to make Lucy fall for him before he could realize his feelings. Thankful that he wasn't as dense as the man who stood in front of him, he had already admitted to himself that he was attracted to the stellar mage, in more ways than one. "We'll just have to see whether if it's the boyfriend or if it's the 'friend' who can actually protect her and I won't let you take her away from me either."

* * *

Rogue made his way to the table where his partner, Frosh, was. The exceed was currently being cornered by the iron mage, pressured to fight against his own exceed. His path was, however, blocked by a rather nosy take-over mage. "Rogue-kun, Levy seems a little down. Could you bring her this glass of orange juice for me?"

Taking into consideration the fact that he was a new member of the guild, he reluctantly agreed and made his way to the blue-haired script mage. She was gazing past him. At what, he did not know, and frankly he really had no interest in the matter. He did notice the dream like gleam in her eyes, but setting that aside, he sat across from her, and pushed the glass towards her.

Levy's gaze was broken when a certain Shadow dragon slayer sat across from her. He had blocked her view of the iron dragon slayer. Somewhat disappointed, and a little embarrassed, he looked at Rogue, "What's this for?"

"I was told to give it to you," He nodded towards the bar, where Mirajane was standing. "I suppose that she was worried about you, thinking you were depressed, but from what I saw earlier, it looked as if you were daydreaming."

Embarrassed, Levy took the glass of juice and took a sip. She had never spoken to the dragon slayer before. He was far more observant that she presumed. "I know about her plan with Sting and Lucy. I can only guess that she thinks she could put you and me together to get you and someone else together." Levy choked on her drink at what he said. She was wrong, he was far more than just observant, he easily caught on to things.

"Well, you know, that's Mira for you," she sighed, "I really don't even want to get involved with her plans. I only helped out with Lu-chan because she's my best friend. Some dragon slayers can be so dense." She emphasized the last sentence, her eyes quickly landing on Gajeel, who was chewing on some pieces of metal iron.

Rogue didn't miss the glance the script mage gave to Gajeel. "You took a liking to Gajeel-san." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Levy blushed crimson red at what the dragon slayer said. "Rather than making things as complicated as what happened with Sting and your friend, you should just tell him how you feel."

"But you don't understand," Levy finally spoke, letting out her emotions to the man sitting across from her, "I've tried so many times, he just can't take a hint."

* * *

Red eyes were observing the two seated at a table. He was beginning to get curious about what they were talking about, even more as to why they had suddenly started talking. Had he not made it clear to the blue-haired mage that he had feelings for her? He had protected her from Laxus, and he even made sure that he was her partner for the S-class Exams, just so he would be the one to protect her. Were those signs unclear, or is it because she still hasn't forgiven him for the time he attacked her and Fairy Tail?

He watched as the girl turned a shade of red. Did she harbor feelings for the shadow dragon slayer? Is that the reason why she was suddenly speaking to him? Questions of all sorts were flowing in his mind. Trying not to let his anger take over his reasoning, Gajeel tried to focus on the metal pieces in his hands.

He grew thankful that Sting had decided to interrupt their conversation, but he noticed that Natsu had walked in at the same time. Both dragon slayers were covered in bandages. There were only two possible reasons for their injuries: one, they had both met up with an enemy who was rather powerful and fought, or two, they had fought against each other. The iron dragon slayer wasn't the only one who took notice of their conditions. Half the guild examined their physical state with questioning looks and Lisanna had run up to the fire mage to make sure he was alright.

* * *

Sting took a seat beside Rogue. Lector and Frosh had joined them as well, after managing to escape the iron mage. The script mage was still seated across from them. Curious as to why the unlikely pair were engaged in a conversation, he raised an eyebrow, but then decided against asking. He breathed in, recognizing the scent that was making its way to the guild.

Levy, noticing the small smile that curled on Sting's lips, could only guess who was coming, "Lu-chan is on her way here?" she made sure to ask, just in case her guess was wrong. She couldn't help but wonder if the blond mage had developed feelings for her best friend. She smiled at the thought, but couldn't help but wish that Gajeel would be the same towards her.

Levy's confirmation of her guess was when the stellar mage walked into the guild. She was clearly exhausted, the reason still unknown to her best friend.

Sting called to his girlfriend, as she made her way to their table, "Lucy hurry up and choose a job." His impatience brought back memories to Lucy, which she shook off almost immediately.

"Levy-chan, do you want to come along?" Lucy asked her friend, before making her way to the request board.

Levy pondered for a moment before agreeing. Jet and Droy were out on a different mission and she had nothing else to do. "Rogue, Lector, and Frosh are coming too Lucy." Lucy nodded in approval at what Sting said, not bothering to argue that she hadn't planned on having the white dragon slayer come along in the first place (that it would just be her and Levy) and made her way to the request board.

The moment her eyes landed on the paper, she knew it was the perfect job. It was a simple job, gathering information about a possible smuggler in a city not far from Magnolia and the reward was quite high. Not bothering to look at the other details in the paper, she walked back to the group, who all agreed to meet early next morning at the train station.

**Read and Review and Review please:)**

**Keep in mind that I do get inspiration from reviews, and i don't mind being given ideas for the story:) **

**Thankyou!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Protective and Possessive

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since i last updated but I just started senior year and the first week already kill more than 3/4 of my brain cells! I have homework for every class and what's worse is that they are all AP! Dx **

**It may take me a while to update from now on and I am having writer's block from so much stress so please be patient:3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thankyou for all the reviews! :)**

Chapter 5: Protective and Possessive

Lucy, for the fourth time, looked at the train station's clock. It was 8:20 in the morning. Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh, and Levy had all decided that they meet exactly at 8 and yet they were nowhere to be found. _Aren't I usually the last one to get here during these jobs?_ She thought of the times when Natsu and Happy were always so pumped to go on a job, while she, on the other hand, would still be asleep. Lucy couldn't lie to herself. She missed Natsu and Erza and Gray and Happy. She missed Natsu more than anyone else.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be thinking about him?" Lucy turned to the voice. Sting was making his way towards her, his upper body completely bare, aside from the Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. A smirk was curling on his lips.

Lucy blushed, her face a shade of red, "t-thinking about who? And why the hell are you half naked?! Put a shirt on!" She pouted and turned the other away, trying to hide her tomato red face.

Sting stepped closer to her, making sure no one was in sight, and held her chin with his hand, slightly forcing her to look at him. "Eh? Why would I if it makes Lucy react this way?" He tilted her face upwards, slightly to the side and placed his lips against hers. "Truthfully, I don't like it when my girlfriend thinks of other guys. If I have to I will remind you why I should be the one in your thoughts and not him."

Lucy was dumbfounded, wondering if Sting had only guessed that she was thinking about Natsu, or if he really knew. The dragon slayer pressed his lips once more against hers and smiled. "W-what the hell was that for you idiot?!" Lucy playfully punched his chest, her face a dark shade of red, "And I was not thinking of anyone okay? Where are the others?"

Sting shrugged, not really caring about the others at the moment. He examined the blond seated on the bench. Her hair was let down, slightly waving at the ends. She wore a pink spaghetti strap and a white mini skirt, "Tch. Who the hell wears a miniskirt to go on a job? Go change. Wear a T-shirt and some sweat pants or something."

Lucy's eye twitched in irritation, "I don't have to listen to you!" She crossed her arms and turned away from the dragon slayer, who then began digging through the clothes in her suitcase.

He frowned at the items of clothing Lucy had packed for the job. She had nothing but small shirts, skirts, and a few shorts. He held up a stringy piece of cloth and blushed when he realized what it was. Quickly placing it back in the suitcase, he switch to his and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts. He threw them at the stellar mage, "Wear those. No questions asked."

Lucy, surprised, glared at Sting, trying to find a way to argue with him, but it was clear that he was serious about her getting changed. She stood up and stomped to the nearest public restroom and changed into the baggy clothes she was given. She was surprised to find Levy, Rogue, Lector, and Frosh, with Sting, already waiting for her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her friend and stopped halfway when she saw what the blond was wearing. She had on a baggy, light blue shirt, and black, could be basketball shorts. They clearly were not her clothes. "Lu-chan, what are you wearing?"

"You look great babe," Lucy glared at the white dragon slayer, who walked up behind Levy. "Now let's go," he motioned for them to follow him out of the train station.

"Uh…Where do you think you're going? We're taking the train dummy," Lucy pointed at the train doors, which just opened, allowing people to walk out and prepare for the next trip. She grabbed her suitcase and gave Sting and intense glare.

"I don't like to ride trains, Blondie, and neither does Rogue," Sting glared back at the stellar mage, and tried to get Rogue to back him up. Unfortunately, Rogue only remained silent, trying to stay away from the argument, although he did silently hope that Sting could convince his girlfriend that it was better to walk than to take the train.

Lucy grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her into the train, "Fine, you two can walk, while everyone else can take the train. Lector, Frosh, let's go," The two exceeds looked apologetically at their partners. As much as they wanted to stick with the two dragon slayers, they knew how long a walk it would be to get to their destination.

"Neh, Sting, just take the train, it's only a few minutes," Lector glanced up at his partner. Sting finally gave in a shoved past the girls, taking a seat by the window. Lucy smirked, satisfied, and sat beside Sting, Frosh in her arms, and Lector on her head. Rogue and Levy sat across from the two blonds.

"So what exactly is this job we're doing?" Rogue watched as Lucy reached for the request paper in her suitcase. Lucy handed it to the dragon slayer and patiently waited for him to finish reading, "Are you sure you want to do this job? Is it not a little too…Inappropriate?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy took the paper from Rogue and began rereading it. She felt the train begin to move out of Magnolia, the two dragon slayers suddenly pale-faced. Unconsciously, Lucy reached for Sting who kept mumbling about how train rides made him sick, or any kind of transportation that is. Rogue on the other hand, tried to hide that fact that any moment, he would open the train window and release any contents of his stomach that were threatening to leave his system. Levy immediately used her script magic and forced the two dragon slayers to sleep.

The blue haired mage looked at her friend, Sting was leaning against her shoulder, asleep, while she, on the other hand, was looking wide eyed at the request paper. "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

Lucy felt like there was lump in her throat, "L-Levy-chan…I…would you mind if this job happens to require two female seductresses?"

* * *

Sting jumped out of the train, taking in the fresh air, as did Rogue. They were the first to exit the train, the two exceeds after, and lastly, the two girls, who can't seem to walk straight even with two legs supporting their weight. They seem to have been in a state of disbelief, whatever the cause, it surely happened while the two dragon slayers were knocked out.

Lucy struggled to walk out of the train. "Why? Of all the jobs to pick, I'm so stupid!" She mentally cursed herself, feeling stupid for having missed such details. The job had, in bold, large letters that they needed to gather some information about a smuggler. She had missed the smaller writing that explained that the smuggler was a dirty man, interested in females who were up for anything sexual. It was obvious that the job was all about seducing that man.

"Lucy, hurry up, we have to go meet up with the person who requested us for this job," Sting looked back at Lucy and Levy, who had exchanged worried looks. He raised an eyebrow, but ignored the silent conversation between the two, still upset that he had lost to the stellar mage about riding the train.

"You guys go on ahead. There's something Levy-chan and I have to get for this job," Lucy waved goodbye to the two dragon slayers and walked with Levy to the shops nearby.

* * *

Sting was beginning to get frustrated. The man who sat across from him and Rogue seemed dissatisfied that there were no females with them, "I assure you that there are two females with us. They will be coming here soon," Rogue was calm compared to the White dragon slayer.

Sting was about to question Rogue, when Lucy and Levy stepped into the room. Lucy was no longer wearing the baggy clothes that belonged to Sting, but instead was wearing a white corset and a white skirt, decorated in black lace. She had black wedges that wrapped around her legs over fishnet stockings. Her hair was let loose in beach waves.

Levy, on the other hand, had a fitted, blue dress that enveloped around her figure. She had on blue, high heeled boots that reached up below her knees. While Lucy emanated the sexy, aggressive aura, Levy depicted the sexy, shy, and innocent aura.

Sting could feel the heat rushing to his face at the sight before him. "For a moment I was worried that you did not read the request correctly, but I am mistaken. These two young ladies, as well as you gentlemen will be perfect for the job." Before anything more could be asked or said, they were explained what the plan was, and were later then dismissed.

The White dragon slayer turned to his girlfriend, who was talking to her best friend about how amazing she looked in her outfit. "Lucy…What the hell are you wearing? Did you purposely choose this job?!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group.

"Sting you're hurting me!" Lucy was surprised when he felt strong arms wrap protectively around her. She wasn't sure what was going on in Sting's mind, but it was obvious that she somehow had hurt the dragon slayer.

"You're so stupid. Why would you choose this job? Are purposely trying to make me jealous?" Lucy froze at his words. Had the former Sabertooth mage developed feelings for her? "Just this once, Lucy…This is the last time you're going to wear anything revealing like that. And if that man dares try to touch you, I will completely forget the plan and kill him."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but instead met with a forceful kiss from Sting. She reluctantly gave in and kissed him back, her lips dancing with his.

"Is it necessary to spy on your friend like that?" Rogue watched with hidden amusement as Levy peeked around the corner, spying on the two blond mages.

Levy frowned at him, envy clear on her face, "I can't tell if they like each other, or if their just playing a game." She felt envious of her best friend but at the same time, she knew Lucy couldn't just let go of her feelings for Natsu that easily. "We should get ready to start this job."

Rogue unconsciously grabbed the script mage's arm. For a moment they stood there, frozen, looking at each other's eyes. "I…I don't think it's a good idea to continue with this job. Gajeel-san would get upset if he found out you had to dress like this."

Levy brushed him off and turned away, "I don't even think he would care. He's just as dense as Natsu. Besides, I'm doing this for my best friend, Sting and Natsu practically destroyed everything she owns."

"You know, don't make things any more complicated and just tell him how you feel. Don't get torn up near the end and regret you never told him. I'm not saying your friend made a mistake by getting into the mess she's in right now, but for Sting, I don't think he regrets at all that he's with Lucy. If ever they do end up together in the end, Lucy would have the hard task of eventually telling Natsu how she felt about him, in order for her to move on with Sting."

Levy looked at the Shadow dragon slayer, taking in the rather wise words he spoke. Should she listen to him? They weren't very close, but there is truth to his words. "You're right, when we get home, I'm going to tell Gajeel how much I like him."

**Was it good? I hope it was. once again sorry for the wait!**

**Read and Review and Review please!:) **

**Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy's Decision!

**I typed up chapter six today in between my homework assignments! :D I've finally made my decision as to who Lucy's partner will be! ;)**

**This chapter is somewhat rushed. i know i wont be able to update for a while, and yes im still working on my other story DX**

**I hope you like this chapter:)**

Chapter 6: Lucy's Decision?!

Lucy could only look at the pile of rubble which once was the mansion of the smuggler that they were supposed to gather information on. The group had agreed that while the others would stay in a nearby inn, the stellar mage would be the first to infiltrate the mansion and would later come back to give any details of what happened. Although Sting had been persistent on coming along, Lucy argued, saying that it would expose their plan.

Over the pile of rubble, were the beaten bodies of what Lucy could only assume were the members of the organization of smugglers. There were burnt pieces of the structure of the mansion, some still on fire, and beyond those flames stood a silhouette. Lucy could easily recognize the outline and profile of the figure as Natsu's.

The blond mage was more than surprised that the fire mage was there. She looked around; searching for any signs of his other teammates, but there was no one else in the area. She looked to him; her heart beating loudly in her chest.

How many times had she been in jobs, where it ended in flames and destroyed buildings, with Natsu? How many times had she admired the way he stood in those flames, in a proud and admiring posture? The images of memories recollected where all too vivid in her mind. Her eyesight was beginning to haze, tears forming.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu walked over to the stellar mage, who was wiping the tears from her eyes. He examined her clothing, "Lucy, it's not necessary for you to wear that stuff. We all know you lack sexual appeal." He poked at the fabric.

"I do not! Not everyone can look cute and sexy as I can with all kinds of clothing, but anyways, what are you doing here?" Lucy looked down at the ground, trying to hide the blush that was making its way to her cheeks. She felt as if her heart would suddenly stop beating with just a single touch from his soft hands.

"I figured since you chose the job for your team, there was bound to be some kind of trouble, so I went ahead and finished it for you. You're like a magnet for anything dangerous you know?" he laughed. Lucy looked up at him. It almost seems like forever since she felt this close to the fire dragon slayer. It's been so long since she last heard him laugh. She reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, and embraced him tightly.

"Natsu I've missed you so much! I've missed everyone!" She cried, letting out the tears that she has been holding back for so long. "I wanted to stay with the team. I love everyone in it…but…" Lucy sobbed against his chest, unable to let go. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. It was during that moment that Lucy seemed to forget everything else and anyone else.

Natsu, for a moment, stood frozen at Lucy's sudden movement, but eventually smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "You know we're always going to be here. No one said you had to leave the group," He held her tighter, afraid that she might leave his side again. He felt guilty for leaving the group and Lisanna without leaving any knowledge of where he had gone to, but he knew he couldn't bear to know the fact that Lucy was with Sting, and not do anything about it. "No one wanted you to leave."

Lucy pulled away from the fire mage and looked up at him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She felt his grip tighten around her wrist, "Lucy, come with me." Lucy could only nod as she was pulled away from the destroyed mansion.

* * *

Sting, stubborn as he was, had to follow Lucy. He knew better than to follow closely, and remained a slightly far distance from her, following her scent. He immediately stopped, hiding behind the branch of a large tree, and watched as Lucy looked at a pile of burnt rubble. The white dragon slayer could smell the scent of the fire mage near the scene. He was about to make his way to the stellar mage, when the rose-haired dragon slayer walked up to her.

Sting clenched his hands into tight fists, ready to stop him from laying his hands on her, but what he did not expect was for his girlfriend to make the first move. She had wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him tightly. The longing and want was obvious in her movements. She was crying. He could smell the salt from her tears. The white dragon slayer slowly backed into the shadow of the higher branches of the tree, quietly observing the two lovers. Natsu had placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her, from what he could see. Sting knew Natsu knew he was there. If he could smell the fire dragon slayer, then the fire dragon slayer must be aware of his presence as well.

Once again, Sting watched as his rival held onto Lucy's hand and pulled her away from the sight. He didn't want to follow. He had to convince himself that he could care less about what they plan to do, or where they plan to go.

Slowly, Sting leaned against the bark of the tree, and fell into a sitting position. He lowered his head, his hand over his forehead, covering his eyes. He laughed softly, his voice breaking. He remained in that position for a few minutes, his emotions conflicting against each other, as were his mind and heart. His heart was breaking, that he knew too well, but he had to be smart about the situation and act like the Sabertooth him, uncaring, especially for the celestial mage. He could just wait and watch the fight that would come between her and the younger take-over mage. Then he could laugh at her while she struggled.

Sting stood up and made his way back to the inn. The job was over; there was no need for them to be there. All that was left to do was inform the others and make their way back to the guild.

The moment he opened the door, he was greeted by Lucy's best friend. She was worried and asked if Lucy was successful, "We're done here. The job is over. Let's head back to Magnolia."

Levy paused; wondering is something bad had happened, "What about Lu-chan? Where is she? We can't just leave her."

"She's fine. She's with Natsu," Levy froze at his words. It was only then that she noticed the thickness in his voice, as if he was having difficulty speaking. The room was silent. The two exceeds had stopped irrelevant conversation, and Rogue turned to look out the window. It was an awkward silence. Levy suddenly wished she hadn't asked so many questions regarding her best friend, but she couldn't help herself from becoming worried. She watched as Sting gathered his belongings and made his way to the door, "You might want to take your friend's belongings. I doubt she's coming here to get them."

Levy could only nod. She grabbed her own things and Lucy's, when a hand reached for it as well. "I got it. It could be too heavy for you," Levy thanked Rogue, silently.

The way back home was silent. With no one else to argue with them, the group walked back to Magnolia. Sting had asked Levy if she wanted to take the train instead, but she said she was fine with walking. It was a full day and half a night's trip. They stopped twice to rest and eat. No one said a word.

When they reached the guild, they were greeted by the loud members drinking to their heart's content. "Levy-chan, where's Lucy?" Mirajane was the first to notice the absence of the stellar mage. Sting sat down on a table, acting as if he could care less about her.

"She…she asked us to go on ahead," Levy tried to explain, without actually telling the take-over mage what had happened.

"You mean she probably went to go have a little fun with your sister's boyfriend," Sting laughed, but was then greeted by a slap from Levy. The guild became silent, all eyes turned to the scene.

Sting looked at the blue-haired mage, a pink bruise forming on his left cheek. "Don't talk about Lu-chan like that!" there were tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. I'm also disappointed in her, but you have no right to say such things about her!" the feeling of guilt came over the white dragon slayer, but did nothing to comfort Levy.

He stood up, "Whatever, I'm out of here." The guild watched as he walked out of the guild doors, Lector following behind him. No one questioned Levy what the argument was about, though Mirajane was dying to know, she knew she had to comfort the script mage beforehand.

* * *

Lucy admired the feeling of having her hand held by Natsu. There was nothing in her mind but the fact that she was admiring the sun rising with the man she cared for. She knew better though, she knew the feeling would not last for long. Soon, the two of them would have to return to the guild, back to the way they were before, but all that would be set aside for later.

Natsu had taken her to the seaside. It was the most peaceful place they could find. They had spent the whole day together, talking about what they had missed most about each other. It was that night that Lucy confessed her feelings to the fire mage, and was more than happy when Natsu admitted to having the same emotions for her; however, there was a limitation to her happiness. Natsu didn't ask her to be her girlfriend. She knew Lisanna was still in the picture and Sting as well. Lucy thought it wouldn't bother the white dragon slayer one bit. It was all a plan to begin with, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for her actions.

Lucy stood up, already missing the feeling of sitting beside the fire dragon slayer, "I'll head back before you. That way no one notices," Natsu looked up at her, something hidden in his eyes. He stood up and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her lips. He told her to be careful, walking her to the train station. He, on the other hand, would walk back to the guild.

As soon as the train stopped at Magnolia, Lucy immediately made her way to the guild. She took a deep breath before entering the guild doors. There were very few people, some of them greeting her, others just watching her with curiosity. She scanned the room, and made her way to the bar to Mirajane. She noticed Sting was there as well. Slowly, she made her way to them.

It was at that moment that the blond dragon slayer stood up, a glass of water on one hand. He didn't look at her, or greet her, or try to wrap his arms around her. He merely walked past her as if he didn't see her at all. Lucy didn't know why, but there was a stabbing pain in her chest. Was the dragon slayer upset that she was nowhere to be found? Or does he know about her and Natsu.

"No…he couldn't possibly know…" she whispered to herself, looking back at him. _Why does it feel like, it's not right?..._

**Read and REview and Review S'il vous plait :3**_  
_

**I'm open to any suggestions for this story:)**

**Merci Beaucoup!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession and Denial

**Hey everyone! Sorry I know its been a loong while Dx This chapter was kinda rushed sorry if i made any mistakes. there will be more chapters and I will work on the next one asap! School's been keeping me busy.**

**anyways Enjoy and hope you like it :)**

Chapter 7: Confession and Denial

Levy sat on the stool where her blond best friend usually sat. It's been days since she last saw her, even though she would frequently see the fire mage in the guild. For some strange and unknown reason, Sting and Rogue had suddenly decided that for the time being, they would hang out with the script mage, so long as the stellar mage was nowhere near her. She would observe the blond dragon slayer. His actions, his words; they were all different from the way he acted when he was with Lucy. That is, before he had watched her walk away with his lifetime rival.

From the day that Lucy had come back from their job, Sting had avoided her, ignoring her greetings, and acting as if there was nothing but thin air from where she stood. She would try to make conversation, but in turn, Sting would only talk to other people, but never her. As worried as the script mage was, she knew better than to bother her best friend when she didn't show up at the guild for a few days. It has been three days now, and no one has seen her.

There were times when she would hear Gray and Natsu speak to each other. The ice mage would lecture the fire mage that he needed to make a decision and that he was being completely idiotic trying to choose between Lisanna and Lucy without hurting either one. Levy would hear Natsu talk about how he would sneak into Lucy's window at night, sometimes engaging in a conversation with her, and sometimes he would catch her crying for a reason she did not want to tell. He would comfort her and they would end up staying in each other's arms until the fire mage would have to leave. Gray and Natsu's conversations usually ended in fights, which would then spread throughout the male members of the guild.

Levy could only think of how selfish Natsu was being for keeping a relationship with her best friend, while remaining in a relationship with Mirajane's younger sister, but then again Lucy never did end her relationship with Sting. She found it surprisingly out of character, but she knew that Natsu considered Lisanna to be someone special, having known her for a very long time.

Trying to forget about her anger towards Natsu, Levy took a drink from the glass of orange juice that Mirajane had prepared for her. The take-over mage had been eager to hear what had happened during the job, but Levy couldn't bring herself to gossip about it. As much as she cared about Lucy, the blue-haired mage had other matters to attend to.

She scanned the room, searching for the iron dragon slayer, that can't seem to leave her mind no matter how many times she tried. Her eyes landed on Gajeel, who was busy eating scraps of iron metal. For a moment she thought she saw him glance her way, but for all she knew, it could've been just a trick in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him already? Damn it. He could be just as dense as the other one," Levy turned to Sting. He has become even ruder ever since Lucy had chosen Natsu over him. She hasn't once heard him say Lucy's name or tried to pick a fight with Natsu.

Levy glared at him momentarily and made her way to the iron dragon slayer. She felt knots forming in her stomach, Rogue's words suddenly ringing in her ears. She definitely did not want to make things complicated. She did not want to end up in the same situation her best friend got herself into. "G-Gajeel?"

The dragon slayer had already sensed the script mage heading towards him. Her smell becoming stronger with every step she took closer to him. When she spoke his name, he looked at her, "What?" was all he managed to say.

Levy took a deep breath, "There's something I want to tell you."

* * *

Lucy sat at the edge of her bed, confused more than ever. She had asked herself countless questions over the last three days. Was she really happy that Natsu was still with Lisanna? It wasn't even an official relationship that she had with him. They merely confessed their feelings for each other. What's more, why had she felt so much pain at Sting's actions towards her? She had to admit to herself, than within the time frame that she was with the White dragon slayer, she had grown closer to him than she expected. She knew then that she had developed feelings for Sting, but then, she also held a great deal of emotions for Natsu.

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. Having only seen Natsu during her absence from the guild, she did not expect anyone else to come see her. Even more, she didn't expect Lisanna to be the one standing at her door. The take-over mage greeted her, her expression neutral. Lucy motioned for her to enter, but Lisanna was straight to the point, "I only came here to say one thing, Lucy, and that is to stop messing with Natsu's mind. He was mine from the start and he will always be mine. Or are you that stupid that you can't even begin to realize that everything would've been fine if you were still with Sting? Lucy, Sting likes you and it's pretty obvious that you like him too. So let go of Natsu, because right now, you're the reason why everything's a mess."

Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears the moment the door closed behind the take-over mage. Lisanna had every right to talk to her that way and she couldn't blame her. She had already thought about so much over the past few days and now she had more things to think about, but she knew she couldn't sulk at home forever.

The next morning, Lucy, having no sleep at all, made her way to the guild. It was around four in the morning when she finally decided that it would be best to do something a little more productive than lay in bed. It was still dark outside and very few people were walking the streets. Lucy stopped, staring at the concrete ground. It was all too familiar and not just because she always walked this path.

Lucy looked up, noticing a shadow approaching her. "Sting…" she parted her lips and whispered his name. They locked eyes, neither one saying another word. Lucy reached out a hand to him, "S-Sting, I…" she was unable to say anymore. Sting did not give her a chance and walked right past her.

Lucy turned around, "Wait Sting!" she ran to catch up to him and held his arm. She looked up at him, but he didn't turn to look at her, "Why are you avoiding me? I can't stand that you won't even look at me. At least explain!" she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She felt him slightly shake and suddenly watched as he bursts with fits of laughter. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Lucy, you're just as stupid as ever," Lucy's eyes grew wide with shock. He had a smirk on his face; making it all the more obvious that he meant what he said. And yet, there was a hint of darkness in his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Don't tell me you've fallen for me," he laughed once more, "can't you tell the difference between a real relationship and a joke?"

_A…joke?_ Lucy felt a shattering in her world. She felt frozen and unable to move. Sting had been playing with her the whole time. It was all just a game to him, and she should've seen it coming. Then why did his words hurt so much? Why did she feel like breaking down and crying? It wasn't this bad when she distanced herself from Natsu. She forced out a laugh and turned to walk away, "Right. Sorry…"

* * *

Sting sat on a tree branch. He had not expected to run into Lucy so early in the morning. It has been three days since he last saw the stellar mage and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He had a longing to see her face, to hold her in his arms, to keep her away from the fire dragon slayer, but, she had already made her decision.

Three days away from her was enough to somewhat forget about the aching near his chest. It was that, or he had become numb from so much emotional pain. And yet, when he saw her that morning, he couldn't stop his heart from beating so rapidly. Sting mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He couldn't have gotten soft that quickly. He was a dragon slayer; he can't be weak and give in to the Celestial spirit mage.

He knew it was wrong for him to tell her that their relationship had been nothing but a joke. He had seen the way her eyes grew wide, forming tears. She had looked down at that moment, as if to hide the pain. He wanted to comfort her, and to tell her that he only said those words because he had felt so much pain when he watched her be taken away by Natsu. He had the urge to tell her he was the better man, and that she wouldn't get anywhere with his rival.

Sting pulled out of his thoughts, _If she's just as dense as Natsu, then I won't get anywhere with her either_. He stood up and turned to his teammate, who had just entered the forest. "Rogue, let's head back to the guild."

The shadow dragon slayer stepped out of the shadows. He merely nodded his head. Their two exceeds stood behind him. Frosh couldn't help but let tears fall as he watched their Fairy Tail marks disappear and be replaced by the Sabertooth marks. "Our job here is done."

Sting nodded in agreement, "I had fun messing with them though. Especially with that stupid blonde." Sting tried to hide the guilt and regret with a smirk as he held up the fifteen silver and golden keys that once belonged to the Celestial Spirit mage.

Rogue looked at him with surprise in his face, "You took her keys? That's not part of the plan Sting! We were only supposed to spy on them."

"This is all for my enjoyment, Rogue. Master won't know about it. I just want blondie to suffer."

* * *

Levy felt her eye twitch in irritation for the twentieth time that morning. She had tried to tell the iron dragon slayer how much she liked him ever since the prior night, but every time she tried to speak, someone would either shout something to him causing him to look away, or a fight would break out, and he would end up joining. She had given up and decided that she would go to the guild the next morning to let her feelings be known.

Gajeel sat down, with bruises and scratches on his arms and face, "Okay bookworm, what was it you wanted to say again?" He didn't notice the sudden heat that flared from the blue-haired mage sitting across from him. He had ended up being challenged to fight against Natsu that morning just as Levy tried to confess.

Levy slammed her small hands on the table, causing the guild members and Gajeel to look up in surprise, "You idiot! All you ever do is make fun of me with those nicknames! You don't even realize how I feel for you! I like you! I like you more than just as a friend! I like you so much, but you're too stupid to even realize it! Baka!"

Levy turned and ran out the guild, leaving a dumbfounded dragon slayer, and surprised guild members. Mirajane happen to be one who heard Levy's confession, a smile forming on her lips. "Shouldn't you go run after her, Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel turned to Mirajane for a quick second, and found himself running after the script mage, "That little bookworm, why didn't she tell me sooner."

It was after that little scene that Lucy had entered the guild with a panicked stricken look on her face. Mirajane watched as she looked underneath the tables and run up and downstairs. She went around and questioned guild members, who shook their heads at her question. "Lucy, what's wrong?" the bar maid asked the stellar mage as she took a seat on her usual stool.

"Mira, I can't find my keys!" Lucy cried out.

**Read and Review and Review. You are welcome to give suggestions and I will put them into consideration:)**

**thanks a bunch! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Love is Torture

**Hiii:) Well this chapter was somewhat rushed. I'm sorry if it gets confusing but the pairing is already decided.**

** In fact I drew a picture of them and you can see just how I drew it on my youtube account :D just search up my username: sweetlova13 (note that I made that username back when i was 13) xD**

**Anyways Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8: Love is Torture

Natsu was on edge. He paced back and forth, which was rather unusual for him, trying to figure what was wrong in the scene before him. Lucy had left earlier to retrace her steps and make sure that she didn't leave her keys at home.

It wasn't the guild members. In fact, it wasn't the scene at all that bothered the fire mage. Everyone was doing the usual; either getting drunk, looking at the request board, or just messing with each other, with the exception of Levy, who Gajeel had gone after. It was more like, the air, not that it wasn't fresh and clean. Something was different and he couldn't quite put his mind to it.

Trying to figure out what it was exactly that bothered him; he ignored the constant tap on his shoulder by his girlfriend, Lisanna. He didn't notice the flare of anger that was emanating from the take-over mage. Instead, his train of thought was interrupted by the familiar scent of the stellar mage, quickly making her way to the guild.

She entered the guild doors, panting, out of breath. Her hair clung to her face and in her hand she held a note. Before Natsu could make a move towards her she screamed, "Sting, where the hell are you?!" The guild watched as she stormed into the place and yelled out his name over and over again.

It took a while for the rose-haired dragon slayer to finally realize what it was that bothered him. He could not smell Sting, Rogue, or any of their two exceeds nearby. "Lucy, he's not here." He disliked the way Lucy had called out Sting's name, even if it was from anger. He became completely ignorant of his girlfriend, who could do nothing but glare at the stellar mage.

Lucy placed one hand on her hip and held out the note at the dragon slayer, "Then what the hell is this? He wrote that he has MY KEYS and that he would meet me 'AT THE GUILD'," she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Well, I'm here aren't I? Then where the heck is that idiot?!"

Natsu shrugged, trying to end the subject about Sting, "Maybe he meant later. He didn't exactly put the time in the note." He took the note from Lucy and read its contents. He was correct.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, please. Help me find my keys. You know how important and precious they are to me." She looked at him with tear-fill eyes.

Lisanna, almost reaching the point of losing her temper, stepped between the two mages, "Sorry Lucy, Natsu is off limits today, and the next day, and the next, and so forth. Come on Natsu." She motioned for him to follow her.

For a moment, Natsu stood still, unsure who he should go with. It was silent; the guild members were silent, watching the scene between him and the two girls. He turned to look at Lisanna, her eyes and posture impatient, and her fingers wrapped around his wrist. He then turned to Lucy, who gave him a beckoning look, with her sad and longing eyes.

Who was he supposed to go with? He's known Lisanna since forever; he couldn't possibly leave her now that she's come back. But then there was Lucy. Although they've only known each other for a short amount of time compared to him and Lisanna, he cared about her. He cared about both of them. The fire mage sighed, "I'm sorry…Lucy, I'll have to help you another time. Or at least someone else might be able to help you."

Lucy, for the second time that day, felt a shattering in her world. Whether Natsu knew it or not, his decision had made it clear that no matter what, Lisanna would always be his priority. Lucy would always come in second, no matter what it was he felt for her.

The stellar mage averted her eyes from his and without another word turned to walk away only to bump into the iron dragon slayer. He was out of breath, panting, and he looked at Lucy with a question in his red eyes. "Hey, Bunny Girl, where the hell is Levy?"

Lucy although worried, merely shrugged, not saying a word. If Gajeel had been searching for her throughout Magnolia, then that must mean Levy was not in the city, otherwise he would've found her by now. Wasn't Sting heading out of the city earlier that morning? Lucy gasped.

_The guild…Don't tell me they…_Without bothering to look back at the questioning and confused looks the guild members gave her, Lucy ran. She ignored Natsu's call and Gajeel's question as to where she was going. _Sabertooth…I have to go to Sabertooth._

* * *

Sting, Lector, Frosh, and Rogue, with an unconscious mage over his shoulder, walked into Sabertooth. They were greeted by smiles, laughs, and cheers by their guild members who were oblivious to the fact that they had been gone for a while because they had stayed in Fairy Tail. Of course, they questioned them as to where they have been and who it was that Rogue was carrying, but they simply brushed off the question and made their way to the master's office.

They were rather surprised that Minerva was the one who greeted them at the door. She must have been aware of their mission; a playful smirk was curling on her lips. She led them to the center of the room, where their master, Jiemma, was seated, his facial expression neutral, but danger emanated just from his appearance.

"Was it really that smart for you to bring a stupid Fairy here?" Minerva was the first to break the silence. Her tone of voice was filled with disgust. She walked around Rogue and examined the blue-haired mage.

For a moment Rogue had the urge to snap at Minerva, but he stood his ground, "We had no choice, she came with us of her own free will."

Minerva let out a laugh, "Then why the hell is she unconscious? Rogue, I always knew you were soft, falling for a stupid weak Fairy." Rogue barely managed to control his anger at the insults Minerva threw at the unconscious Levy.

"Enough," silence filled the room at the master's voice, "Now tell me exactly what you found out about that weak excuse for a guild."

The twin dragon slayers slightly flinched at his words about Fairy Tail, but neither showed any more signs of attachment for the guild. Sting was the one to respond, "There's not much to report. All they ever do is party, go out on jobs, and do a bunch of stupid crap like drink until they pass out. I rarely even see them training."

It was silent for a moment before the master slammed his hand on the table, "You're telling me that there's no point in your spying?! Those fairies don't have any stupid secret?!"

It was Rogue's turn to speak up, "They're naturally destructive, mainly due to their powers, especially the men in the guild. They constantly fight and destroy the guild itself."

Jiemma laughed. His voice echoing throughout the room, "Then those fairies won't stand a chance against us. They will eventually destroy themselves. Very well, you two are dismissed. Just be sure that that fairy won't cause any trouble for us, Rogue." He gave a glare at the unconscious mage.

The two dragon slayers nodded and made their way to the comfort of their home. It had been a rather, long day for the two especially after having encountered the script mage on their way back to Sabertooth. Rogue carefully placed Levy on the bed in his bedroom. For a moment, he stood looking at her, examining her features. Shaking his head, with a smile curling on his lips, he left her to sleep.

Sting sat on the sofa, watching Rogue place Lucy's best friend on his bed, "Tch. Don't tell me you're falling for her. You know that wasn't part of the job description."

Rogue could only shake his head at his friend's words, "Don't play stupid Sting. We both know you care about Lucy more than anyone else does. You were so upset when she decided to be with Natsu, that instead of using your brain, you decided to make her dislike you even more."

Sting stood up and grabbed the shadow dragon slayer by the collar of his shirt, "Are you trying to piss me off?! There's no way in hell I would ever like that stupid fairy! She can go die and rot in hell for all I care!" For a moment, they stood staring at each other, Rogue with a calm expression, while Sting was becoming even more furious by the second.

When he finally let go of Rogue, pushing him off, he turned and walked through the doorway, "I'm heading out. You're responsible for that fairy if anything happens to her."

* * *

Lucy was beyond enraged. Not only was she upset that Sting had taken her keys with him to Sabertooth, but she was frightened. After boarding the train and entering the city in which Sabertooth was located, she had to go through a rather, large forest. She was afraid, without her keys, she lost a source of power, and she could only imagine what creatures were roaming around in an unfamiliar place.

_Why is it so dark in this forest? Agh! I'm going to kill that idiot. Is he trying to get me killed?! Okay...calm down Lucy. This is Sting we're talking about. You can't be scared of a few moving bushes and shadows, and...To him this is all for his enjoyment so don't freak out.!_

She turned, looking over her right shoulder, and then looking over her left. She didn't know which was scarier: going through a jungle by herself, or the fact that soon after, she would have to face the Sabertooth guild and its members just to get her keys. "I could make a run for it..."

"Having fun?" Lucy was startled. She knew that cold, and condescending voice. She had heard it during the tournament and it was something that she could never forget. Turning to her right, she faced Minerva. "What is some...thing like you doing here?" her eyes narrowed. "This place belongs to Sabertooth and if I were you, which luckily I am not, I would get out of here before something bad happens to your weak little self. Something like, your death."

"I...I have business with Sting. Where is he?" the stellar mage did not miss the questioning look that momentarily crossed Minerva's face. That made it clear that she didn't know that Sting had take her keys. Either that or she didn't know that they had joined Fairy Tail even if just for a little while.

"Don't you mean Rogue? He is the one who had your stupid friend," Lucy gave her a questioning look. "By the look on your face, you obviously don't know that your blue-haired friend came willingly with Rogue. So what could it be that you want with Sting?"

"Blue...Levy-chan?! What is she doing with them?!" Lucy made a move to run towards the Sabertooth guild but was pushed painfully back by an unseen force. She knew all too well where it had come from. She barely managed to stand back up when Minerva was already standing before her. The Sabertooth mage took hold of her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground.

"What does a weak fairy like you want with Sting?" Lucy tried to pry Minerva's hands away, her grip tightening around her throat. "I could just kill you now. I don't think any one in Fairy Tail would notice that you're gone." She let out a wicked laugh.

Lucy tried to gasp for air. Her vision was beginning to blur as she tried to take in oxygen. She could feel a sudden burst of magical energy rippling throughout her body. The pain similar to that one she felt during her battle in the orb of water. The burning sensation was even stronger and she was slowly losing much needed air.

"Minerva, that's enough," Lucy felt her body land on the hard ground, her breathing heavy, and her vision trying to focus on the figure that stood behind Minerva. From her blurred vision, she could see the figure wrap an arm around her, though the stellar mage was not quite certain. "The stupid girl just won't stop following me."

Lucy held on to a nearby tree trunk and finally managed to have her vision focus on the two Sabertooth mages. Sting was smirking, his arm wrapped around Minerva's shoulders. Ignoring the pang of jealousy, Lucy held out her hand, "I want them back, and Levy-chan as well." She looked down, her head still spinning, and only then did she notice how slightly bruised her skin was.

Sting scratched his head with his free hand, "Eh? Now? How about you pay a visit first? I don't think Minerva would mind that I have another girl come over for the night." He smirked, Lucy clearly confused by what he had just said.

Minerva gave Lucy a dirty look, "Stupid. You honestly think I'd let a body like one that Sting has go to waste?" Lucy watched as the two mages laughed at her.

She didn't want to be there. She wished she hadn't come, but it was for her keys, but she didn't want to feel such pain and heartbreak. Trying to hold back the tears, she limped away from them, her body sore and beaten, "Tell Levy-chan to come home soon and please, just have her give them back to me when she decides to come home."

**Read and REview and REview:) Open to suggestions, because sometimes i do run out of ideas since I do write these outta nowhere :O**

**And I do enjoy reading your reviews. I love the reactions people have about the story x)**

**Thankyou!:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Gray Clouds and Dark Sky

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the Reviews and I do hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction just as much as i enjoy writing it:) This was a bit rushed for I have so much I'm working on (My Fault :p)**

**Anyways Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 9: Gray Clouds and Dark Sky

The rain poured heavily in all of Fiore that day. The skies a darker gray than ever before, and lightning striking every few seconds. Thunder was rolling across the heavens as Lucy made her way back to Magnolia. She ignored the curious looks given to her by passersby.

Looking out the window, trying to forget the physical and emotional pain that seemed to increase as time passed, she laughed inwardly at how the skies seem to mock her. Rain drops were rolling across the glass window. The weather alone was enough to cause tears to form at the corners of her eyes.

She glanced down at her arms and legs. The bruises were a darker shade of purple and most of them hurt even at the slightest touch. However, that pain was nothing, not enough to cause her to cry, it was nothing compared to how she had felt when Sting had laughed at her for being so weak. The way his arm wrapped around Minerva with a smirk on his face. She couldn't do anything, even if she tried, to protect herself or to take back her keys. She didn't have enough strength to walk after them to make sure Levy was okay. And as much as she wished she had, she could no longer tell Sting how much she had fallen for his idiotic self.

She smiled at the memories that came into mind: The day she had first encountered the white dragon slayer after the grand magic games; the way he seemed to easily familiarize himself in her home; when she had woken up to find his arm wrapped around her waist; their first kiss...Lucy's first kiss. She didn't regret it though, because Sting's lips, arms, his presence alone, felt right to her. Now, it would be too late to turn back, because he was always in a different world from her. Being the romantic that she was, she was only a game to him, whereas, he was the player.

She placed her face in her palms, crying her heart out, no longer holding back the tears. When the train finally stopped at Magnolia, she carefully made her way to the guild, taking twice as long more than the usual due to her physical injuries.

The stellar mage didn't bother to ask about why the guild was celebrating the moment she entered. Everyone had stopped the music and the drinking and the chattering to worriedly look at the wounded mage. It had gotten quiet, but Lucy didn't care. At this point she only wanted to find Wendy and ask her if she could heal her.

"Lucy-san, what happened?" Wendy was the first to speak out, knowing full well what needed to be done. She took hold of the stellar mage and gave her support to the infirmary. Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray followed closely behind them.

Lucy, after her wounds were treated, broke down crying, "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I didn't think it would hurt so much to see him with some other girl. I didn't think I would even fall for him. He's...He's from Sabertooth and he's such a jerk, but I care. I care about him so much!"

"Oh! Lucy!" Mirajane came through the doorway and wrapped her arms around the crying stellar mage. Lisanna, who had watched soundlessly could not help but feel a surge of anger. Her sister was so close to Lucy, much more than she was with her.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, "What the hell Lucy?! What the heck are you talking about? Who gives a damn about the stupid Sabertooth idiot!" Mirajane glared at the fire mage, causing him to become silent. He was upset that Lucy cared about Sting, even more that she was crying over him, but he couldn't say anything; not as long as the Mirajane and Erza were both in the room watching over her.

"Lucy, tell us...who did this to you?" Erza asked with a deathly note in her voice.

Everyone else, who were busy tending to Lucy, didn't notice how Charle seemed to space out, eyes wide with horror.

* * *

Levy awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't shake off the dream she had about her best friend, but she knew. She knew that Lucy must be in so much pain right now, though she could not properly explain why she felt she had to be there, but she knew that Lucy needed her now.

Slowly, she sat up and took in her foreign surroundings. It was an unfamiliar room, with dark blue as the dominant color: the curtains, blanket, and even the walls and carpet. She could not complain, because she herself loved the color blue, no matter what shade it was. She made a move to stand up, trying to think back to how she could have possibly ended up in such a place.

She had run away, far from Gajeel. The thought itself was enough to break her heart. She cared so much for the iron dragon slayer that it hurt her that he only ever thought of her as a "bookworm." After having confessed her true emotions to him, she ran, trying to escape the reality that nothing will ever come about in their "relationship." She ran into the forest only to encounter both Sting and Rogue, along with their two exceeds. She had noticed that their Fairy Tail marks were replaced by the Sabertooth insignia, but she still insisted that she come along. She could only guess that from exhaustion, she collapsed and passed out.

"Cleared your mind yet?" the script mage turned to the source of the voice. Rogue was standing over the threshold, leaning against the door frame. Levy could only nod, "I'd ask you to stay, but I suggest you head back to Magnolia. Your friend might need you right now. Sting can be a real bastard sometimes."

Levy did not have to be told twice. She already knew that her friend needed her and she quickly made her way out of the bedroom to find Minerva embracing Sting. She glared at them, "You know, I really thought that you were nothing like the two idiots over at Fairy Tail, but you're so much worse." She quickly grabbed the keys that belonged to her friend and thanked Rogue. "I'm sorry I bothered you Rogue. I really do appreciate everything you've done."

After waving goodbye to the shadow dragon slayer, Levy ran to the train station and quickly bought a ticket to Magnolia. She couldn't shake off the dream that she had about her best friend. Whether it was a premonition or not, she wanted to make sure that Lucy was alright.

* * *

Lucy silently sat by the window of her home. She had asked, as kindly as she could, for her friends to allow her some time to think. Erza had been persistent on tagging along with her, in case anything should happen. Fortunately for the stellar mage, Mirajane had been kind enough to distract her with a slice of strawberry cake.

Natsu was another who had insisted that he watch over her for the time being. It was to be expected that Lisanna would not allow him, for it was that day that they had celebrated their engagement. To their surprise, Lucy didn't react the way they had assumed. She congratulated the couple, her mind focusing on the current situation, and would later then drift off into her thoughts.

The sky would not brighten up. The clouds covered the little rays of sunlight left. _Sting._ He was all that was in her mind, and though she knew why, she tried to deny her emotions. She couldn't sulk at home forever. She had to be strong just as she was when Natsu had announced to the guild that he and Lisanna were an item. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to stand up and enjoy what time she should be spending with her friends. It was different compared to her past love. Did she even really love Natsu in that way? Yes, she loved him, but as more than just a friend? Or was it just the jealousy that Natsu no longer spent time with her, and spent more time with Mirajane's younger sister?

And Sting, why did it feel so much more painful when it came to him? The little time they had spent together, had a much greater impact on her that she could ever expect.

"Sting..." Lucy cried. She buried her face in her hands. She could not shake the image of him and Minerva together.

"Lu-chan?" Lucy looked behind her, to the door that slightly opened. Levy entered, with a worried expression. Tears began to form at the sight before her: Her best friend was a mess, her hair uncombed, eyes red, face flushed. "Oh Lu-chan!" She ran up to her and embraced her.

"Levy-chan, why are you here? You should head to the guild right away," Lucy smiled at her friend, reassuring her that she was fine, although the tears clearly showed that she was not. "Gajeel is worried about you. He loves you Levy-chan." She watched as Levy's eyes widened.

The scripted mage gasped, "I should...but Lu-chan I don't want to leave you..." Lucy took her friend's hands in hers. She looked up at her with teary eyes, and smiled. Levy nodded and thanked her best friend, quickly embracing her and turning to leave.

The stellar mage sighed, "I'm happy for you Levy-chan." She looked out her window once again. Just as she was before, she was alone in her home.

"So this is where the stupid fairy that keeps taking Sting's attention from me, lives," Lucy froze. It couldn't be. She knew that voice, "I knew that if I followed your friend, she'd lead me right to you. It's too bad, she's going to be blaming herself for your death, but what do I care?!"

Lucy turned, eyes wide, and horrified as Minerva let out a wicked laugh. "What are yo..." Lucy was never able to finish her question. Minerva had attacked her in a tide of simultaneous and continuous waves of unseen power. It was beyond comparison to what Lucy had experienced before. Her whole body felt as if she was burning alive, and her surroundings were becoming distorted.

"I hope you enjoyed what little time you had with Sting. You didn't think he would actually fall for you right? Oh and don't expect him to come barging in to save you. He despises weak fairies like you." Minerva's words drilled into Lucy's mind, her heart breaking, but there was not much she could do or say. The pain was intensifying. And what little air she had left to breathe had been used up as she fell into utter and complete darkness.

**Read and REview please:) Open to any suggestions or in case I get a writer's block DX **

**Thankyou!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Hey everyone! I know this is a really short chapter and yes I have decided to end this story here. Just this story. There WILL BE A SEQUEL :) I just needed a fresh new start. I'm, sorry if it's so sudden of me to suddenly end it here, but idk, i felt i had to, so i went with my instincts. I will let you know when the first chapter of the sequel is up:)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 10: The End

Sting was running, not bothering to leave a note to his partner as to where he was heading. Regret. That was what he felt at the moment, and if not, then maybe until death. He knew it was a bad idea to lead Lucy into Sabertooth territory, but he was overcome by the anger and jealousy he felt.

He had felt a disturbance, as if a part of him had gone missing in a mere second. He knew, almost immediately, that something had happened to his beloved stellar mage. It was confirmed as soon as he found the scent of Minerva and Levy's on the same path. He knew then that Minerva had gone after the stellar mage.

He was running, jumping from one tree to another, just to get to her fast enough. He couldn't be too late. He would never allow it. If he had to, he will kill Minerva just to protect Lucy.

Lucy's scent filled his senses as he approached the familiar building that she rented out. He growled, noticing a hint of Minerva's scent as well. It was faint, which meant she was no longer in the premises.

The white dragon slayer quickly jumped for the opened window that would lead him to her apartment room. He was in a state of panic, afraid that he would be too late to save the girl whom he cared so much for. Without bothering to call out her name, he entered.

His knees fell on the cold, wooden floor. There was silence and the shattering of his world before his eyes. His legs gave out on him, as did his brave front. "L...Lucy..." He couldn't make it to her; to walk up to the unmoving form before his eyes. He looked down on the ground, tears cascading from his eyes, teeth clenched tightly together. Slowly, he reached for her, removing the papers that were scattered beside her, and pulled her close to his chest. "Lucy, I love you. Don't go..." but it was too late. The girl he loved dearly was no longer breathing.

Her body was limp, and lifeless in his arms. He cupped her face between his hands and pulled her closer. Her expression was gentle that she must be sleeping. Yes, that was it, the girl was only in a momentary slumber. She was probably just getting back at him for doing such terrible things to her. "Lucy...I didn't mean to. It was wrong of me to laugh at you. Just don't go..." His tear drops fell upon her face. He whispered repeated "I love you"'s in her ear, trying to get her to wake up.

His eyes fell on a sheet of paper beside her. He reached for it and read the black ink that seeped through the parchment:

_ Dear Mom,_

_ Remember when you told me that one day, I'm going to set out on a journey of my own, and I will meet new people? Some will become my greatest of friends, and one will be someone who I can share a lifetime with. I think, I now understand what you meant by that. I was very confused at first, because I always thought I knew who I wanted to spend my life with, but I was wrong mom._

_ I didn't think I would fall for him, but I now realize that maybe, just maybe, Sting is the one for me. Sure he's an arrogant and cocky jerk, but everyone has their faults right? But mom, he's from an enemy guild, it's just not right. I keep trying to ignore it, but after three full days of thinking, I now realize that it doesn't matter. _

_ I care about him. Even though we've only spent not too long a time together, I feel like I've known him for such a long time that gradual introductions are no longer necessary. I love him, and only now do I understand how you felt with Papa. _

_ Imagine mom, If ever we get married? _

_Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe. Then I'll be Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe. _

_ A Lifetime with him. It wouldn't be so bad._

_ With Love,_

_ Lucy H._

Sting held the stellar mage tightly to him, tears endlessly flowing down his face, after reading what she had written. He cried. He despised himself more than ever. It was his fault, for caring more about his pride than her well being. She was gone, and he could no longer feel the warmth of her skin. He held onto her tightly. What was the point of being so strong and mighty if he could not even use it to protect her from his own guild mate.

He sobbed, not bothering to stop the tears that flowed freely from his eyes. He kissed her face, her lips, her cheeks, and her hands. Slowly, he got up, holding the still form of the stellar mage in his hands.

He made his way to the guild that Lucy belonged to. It was where she was always filled with such joy. He adored watching her converse with its members. That beautiful smile on her face whenever she was around her friends.

Jumping into the window of the guild's infirmary, he placed the Celestial spirit mage carefully on the bed. No one was around. Did they know? Did they even care? He could not be sure. He jumped out of the window, onto a nearby tree and waited until someone had seen her. It was the Mirajane.

He didn't wait to see what her reaction would be, he couldn't bear to watch them. He needed his time to mourn for her. With one last glance, he walked away. Away from her, and away from his life, but that he just couldn't simply let go of. She would forever remain with him, in memory. "A lifetime with you...Lucy...A lifetime with you would have been wonderful."

* * *

Mirajane looked at the still form of the stellar mage. She knew it had been Sting who placed her there. Her heart was broken at what needed to be done. Were they being selfish for doing such a thing? "Master, Erza, was this necessary? We saved her. We found her at her place, near death, but we saved her. Is it necessary to separate the two?"

The latter walked up beside her, as did Makarov, "You saw what happened. My child's life was endangered and we will, by all means do whatever it takes to protect any child of this guild. Though I am saddened that this is what must be done, it is best that Sting believe Lucy is gone."

The take-over mage sobbed, "Will she forget?"

Erza placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "No, she won't forget him, but she will forget anything that has happened from the first day they met after the Grand Magic Games. To her, Sting Eucliffe is only a member of the rival guild."

"And if her emotions re-awaken?"

"Then there is nothing more we can do against fate and destiny." The three Fairy Tail members thought deeply, staring at the sleeping mage, whose breathing was stopped temporarily. Her fingers moved, eyes fluttering open. The stellar mage smiled at her comrades.

"Lucy, be prepared," Erza smiled at her friend, "We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail, so we're going to have to stay at the headquarters across from Magnolia, until it's finished." the stellar mage could only nod, feeling slightly light headed, already trying to make sure that she won't forget anything. She placed her hand over her forehead, slowly moving down her cheeks to her lips. Had she dreamt those kisses? The picture in her mind was blur.

She shook her head, refocusing on the matter at hand, "Let's go?" She smiled.

**Read and Review:) I really appreciate all of you have followed, Favorited, and Reviewed this story. I hope you are all eager for the Sequel to come out:)**

**I am open to any ideas that I may input into the next story. your reviews do inspire me:)**

**Thankyou!:)**


	11. Author's Notice

_HI Everyone!_

_The first chapter of the sequel to Changes in the Heart is finally up! It's called "A Life With You." It's Just a head's up. I wouldn't want anyone who wishes to continue this story to miss out:) I do hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as you enjoyed this story! _

_Thankyou Very much!_

_Kai-Mikaela10_


End file.
